The Devil Made Me Do It
by Dunkelrote Tranen
Summary: WARNING: Wincest, some viloence, m/m/m Crowley places the Winchester brothers under a Dream Manipulation spell, and he plans to have some uninterrupted fun with his toys. Smut, lots o smut.
1. Chapter 1

S/C/D I do not town supernatural or any of the charaters

Wincest you have been warned.

Fog, nothing but fog..."How-...much did I drink last night?" Dean began to shift and stretch his sore limbs on what felt like an extremely comfortable bed, Head pounding, and room was still out of focus. Unsure of weither he ended up at some bar dames house or better yet, maybe a classy hotel for once.

The snoring and obvious dip in the bed from a much larger frame calmed him down enough not to worry about where his brother was. Dean finally reopened his eyes to realize they were both sleeping in the middle of the bunker. Table missing and replaced with a massive bed and a oversized table no more than 5 feet away, equipped to the teeth with medical restraints.

"Wait..Woah, what the hell-"

Dean sat up with a jolt at the sound of footsteps.

"Shh, don't want to wake the sleeping giant yet now do we?"

The voice was low, husky, familliar, with that purr that always made deans hair stand up on end.

"Crowley...What the hell is the meaning of this? What did you do to-" Dean suddenly felt weak in the knees, his vision blurred and the room stared spinning. "What did you do to me?"

"What? Oh that old thing, just a simple dream manipulation spell. Boy was it a doozy to make, I mean, to create one strong enough to house the combined ego's of the Winchester brothers. Even the king of Hell had to ask a few favors, from some rather unsavory folks you know."

Dean felt like he had been roofied. Of course the time or two that is may or may not have happened was with some broad, not a damn demon.

"I swear Crowley if you did ANYTHING to me or Sam." Crowley smirked walking closer to the very large bed Dean couldn't seem to peel himself out of. Sam was still half wrapped in silk sheets up to his waist, shirtless, and the rest was left to the imagination. Dean was luckily in his favorite boxers, unsure if that was his or Crowleys choice though.

"Oh dean, how could you think that of me? I'm not some monster that would ravish the unconscious... Well..."

Crowley could see the fire roar in deans piercing green eyes, it was intense, fierce, raw, exactly what he loved about him. "Now now sparky, don't get your panties in a bundle. How about a drink?"

Dean refocused his eyes yet again to see Crowley walk up to a fully stocked nightclub style bar. Must be a dream, haven't had that much free booze in one spot since he would party with rich frat kids.

"I'm guess you drink anything that's put in front of you from what I've wittnessed, let's make it some topshelf whiskey."

Deans ears perked up at the mention of booze, he needed a drink. Not knowing what Crowleys plans for the two were and knowing this stupid manipulation spell won't wear off until said plan had been executed.

Sam began to stir in his sleep, unsure as to why he didn't wake moose up in the first place, oh yea Crowley said not too. But since when did he ever willingly take orders from a demon? Oh yea, must be a whole jump, how high situation. Great they were Crowleys lapdogs.

"Oh, I see Fabio is waking up, I'll pour you a double."

Dean averted his gaze from his waking brother, noticing that he intact was naked. He knew his brother preferred to sleep in the buff, he didn't mind since they usually slept in separate beds, so he didn't have to think about Sam's soft skin brushing up against his- yea best to keep those thoughts to himself.

"Dean...where..." Sam was laying on his stomach, he proped up on one elbow and ran his hand through his dark messy locks, brushing the thick strands out of his face. He furrowed his brow and with groggy half slit eyes looking up at Dean like a big sleepy puppy, he beamed a small smile and sat up.

"Why am is sleeping in your be- wait..Dean, where are we?" "Crowley, sleep manipulation spell, we are boned." Sam's eyes widened at the mention of Crowley and he quickly took in his surroundings and saw the well dressed demon leaning up against a bar, drink in hand with two drinks on the counter behind him. "Oh, you have no idea how right you are Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

previous warnings still stand, Wincest,m/m/m, so on and so forth :)

"Oh come come now boys, it's all just a bit of fun." Crowley continued to sip his very large martini style drink with an abundance of tiny umbrellas surrounding his straw. "Look, I've made you boys some liquid courage, you both look like you need it. I've got all the time in the world here, my spell, my rules."

Crowley smirked and gestured to the carved wooden headboard of the the bed, then proceeded to walk back behind the bar to look for more cherries to garnish his half consumed drink. The brothers glanced back to the headboard, and with a chuckle out of Dean and a shocked gasp out of Sam he scrambled for the pair of silky boxers with the name Moose across the band. Dean thought they matched his brothers new shade of candy apple red painted on his face.

"Th-those aren't mine! But I need some damn clothes, stop snickering Dean!" He couldn't help but snicker at the nickname so frequently given to his younger brother, then curiosity struck and he took a look at his band which was tagged *Not Moose*.

"Yea, yea, very funny. Better than being killed in the buff I guess" Dean mumbled.

He kept his attention on himself while his brother put on the painfully thin boxers, not wanting to catch any glances of Sam's...well...

"Dean! Now's not the time for spacing out. We need to wake up before anything bad starts to go down."

"True as that may be Sammy, I haven't a goddammed clue on how to do that at this very moment, so please shut up so I can think."

A small expression of hurt then stubbornness quickly washed over the younger brothers face,

Dean didn't like snapping at Sam but he didn't know how he was going to protect his brother in this godawful situation.

"Oh come on boys, I obviously don't have some plan on killing you."

"Oh you don't do you? Then what's with the operating table ya freak?"

Dean always had a way with words that always made Crowley smile.

"Rocky... that's just a little bit of fun for later no harm no foul. I am a very needy king though, and the king gets what the king wants."

Crowleys eyes scanned over deans solid and compact form, every inch of him showing thanks to the tissue paper thin undergarments that he was wearing.

"You kinky s.o.b, we don't swing that way, better go find your jollies elsewhere." Dean blurted, realizing Crowley was looking at him the way he looked at food.

Crowley waved his hand and placed Sam and Dean in front of the bar he was standing behind. "Drink."

Dean grabbed the double shot of whiskey Crowley had made him moments earlier, downed it and stared at his brother.

"Dean, you can't be serious."

"You heard the man, drink up."

Dean slid the drink over to his reluctant little brother, who shot him the "I hope you know what you're doing" look. The younger Winchester gulped down the potent concoction that had been poured for him and hissed as it went down.

Crowley smirked in his traditional smug way and proceed to pour them another drink.

Several drinks later Sam was feeling it, even the self proclaimed "professional alcoholic" that Dean was felt the pull of the overly expensive booze that was being freely served. Crowley remained silent during most of the rapid shot session that Dean was participating in, sneaking in lingering glances at both of them before grabbing another bottle. "Dean...Dean, I think-..yea, I think we should slow down a bit." Sam's face was rosy and relaxed, he hadn't sat down and had proceeded to get drunk with his brother in a long time...There was a reason for that.


	3. Chapter 3

How many drinks had he put away? He had lost count. Dean was bracing himself on the bar, wobbling around, shooting him small smiles and cracking overly sexualized jokes, indicating his level of inebriation.

"Then the hooker says... *well then what was the donkey for*?"

An eruption of laughter from Crowley and Dean echoed in the room, Sam's eyes were focused on dean as much as his body would currently allow anyway. God he looked great, even with all of the continuous fast food and booze his body was extremely fit, tone, his hair was still all fluffy from bed head. Sam ran a hand through his own hair trying to curb the urge to run his fingers through Deans silky short hair.

"Woah woah there, don't need to destroy a perfectly good brotherly bond with sexualized thoughts. If Dean ever found out..."

*2 years ago Sam's POV,

In a dusty little dive bar on the outskirts of Dayton, Sam and Dean had just finished cleaning out one hell of a vamp nest and settled in for some drinks and a round of pool.*

"I'm proud of you Sammy, you really saved my pretty face back there. I was just caught off guard."

With a look of somber seriousness leaned in to get a better angle, squinting he took the shot which landed just short of the corner picket.

"Caught off guard? Dean, you ran in guns blazing-"

"Steaks.. They were steaks" Dean smirked.

"STEAKS blazing...unprepared, we had zero Intel on how many we were dealing with!"

Dean eyes the table looking for his shot.

"There were

*cuebal cracks with another ball*

a few."

"Twelve! Twelve Dean... You could of been killed, or worse turned. I mean we have lost alot of good people... I can't loose you, not you."

Dean stopped, and looked at Sam who appeared to be on the brink of tears, clenching his jaw, griping the table trying to keep himself composed. He walked up to his shaken brother and smiled a very small, sincere smile.

"Sam, nothing could tear me from your side. Plus death hasn't stopped either one of us before." He chuckled and placed his hand on his brothers cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sam was frozen in place, the feeling of his hand sent chills down his spine. He felt a hot burning in his chest looking down at his brothers emerald green eyes, soft lips...

Dean lowered his hand slower than normal, and returned to his beer. "Your shot Sam. Better catch up cause my can-o-whoop ass has been throughly been opened on this game!"

Sam, still speechless, took a shot and scratched, not thinking about the game. He sat his pool stick down and went to the bar, he knew that his brothers gesture was of brotherly love...nothing more.

"Bartender I'll have a double shot of whiskey."

A few more games in and many drinks later Sam was less tense, ok alot less tense. "Dean hurry up and take your shot! I'm not getting any younger here."

"I love when you take control like that, makes me all tingly." Dean smirked.

"Hah! Booyah! I win again Sammy. You owe me another drink."

Dean was visibly tipsy, which is rare that he would let himself relax like that.

" I think we need to get back to the motel. You drank enough to take down a gorilla."

Sam closed out the tab and with a slight wobble, they made their way back to the motel that was about block and a half away that Dean reluctantly left Baby at.

As soon as they got in the room Dean immediately started peeling his clothes off as he walked to the shower. "I got first, I still have bits of vampire to pick out of my hair."

Sam smiled to himself and shook his head as Dean flung his pants out of the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Sam would of given any excuse in the world to be in there with him.

His pants tightened at the thought of being in the shower with Dean, water running down his firm body, his ass...

He shook the thoughts from his head for the twentieth time that evening, the booze definetly wasn't helping. He could smell body wash emitting from the bathroom, steam pouring into the main room, thoughts of Dean in the shower started rolling back into Sams head and his hard on was pushing harder and harder into his zipper, which was less than pleasant.

Sam wasn't sure how much time he had before his brother got out of the shower so he wasn't willing to risk names flying off his lips while he pleasure himself. His cock ached, he hadn't had had sex in months, and it was never good enough when he did meet someone for a night. He knew what he wanted and he couldn't have it, it killed him.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, Head down buried in the towel, vigirously drying his hair, towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

"Sam, have you done any research on the next case? Oh woah there."

Dean had glanced up and came to a screeching halt. Sam was on the the bed closest to the door, eyes closed, pants down past his ass, stroking his throbbing cock long and slow, biting his bottom lip. When he finally heard his brother his eyes snapped open and he scrambled to his feet, uncomfortably stuffing his erections in his jeans.

"Dean! I'm sorry I-"

"No need to apologize bro, you could of just told me to take an extra long shower ya know. I get ya, there were some pretty hot broads there."

"Dean, I really don't want to have this conversation right now."

"Ok, well as long as your boners is not in my general direction..."

"DEAN!"


End file.
